Invisible
by We Are The Reckless
Summary: Skylar just wanted somebody to love her. When she decides to run away with her three best friends and her sister to California to get away from her abusive parents who treat her and her sister like dirt, she meets Kendall. Will he be able to earn her trust and show her that she is loved and not alone?
1. Chapter One: Leaving

**Author's Note: I Do Not Own Big Time Rush. Enjoy **

"_We are finally leaving,"_ I thought to myself as I finished loading my suitcase into the trunk of my car. I had been thinking about this for the entire week. My name is Skylar Merida Powers and I am 20 years old. I have red curly hair that goes past my shoulders and sea-green eyes with freckles all across my nose and cheeks. I am about 5 feet 9 inches, 130 pounds and curvy. I love to sing and write music and playing the guitar. My sister Katrina is my mini-me.

Katrina and I are running away from home because of our parents. They are abusive and alcoholics and are always finding new "reasons" to harm us physically or mentally. The only people that actually care about us are my three best friends Kate Argesen, Iris Santos and Catherine Delgado, also known as CJ.

Kate was my first best friend. We have known each other since kindergarten and are inseparable. She is 5'2 with curly blonde hair that comes down to her mid back. She is extremely tan and has bright blue eyes that are shaped like almonds. Kate agreed to come with me because she wants to follow her dreams of being a songwriter and she refused to let me leave her behind.

I met Iris as I was taking the bus home from the library one day. After introducing ourselves, I learned that she had run away from her home. I also found out that she also loved Big Time Rush and we became instant friends. Iris is one quarter Brazilian, one quarter Irish, and one half Canadian. She has light tan skin, auburn hair, and grey-hazel eyes. She is 5'5, curvy, and somewhat fit but not muscular.

CJ and I met after her twin sister Valerie passed away. I made her a card and bought her flowers to make her feel better because I knew that they had been very close. CJ was bullied in school and it became so bad that she tried to commit suicide but we stopped her just in time. CJ has long, straight, red velvet colored hair with side-swept bangs, blue-eyes, fair skin, 5'2", curvy, 130 lb. She also has a scar from her left shoulder to the top of her left collarbone.

Closing the trunk to my car, I walk around to the front and hop into the driver's side. Looking around at my friends and my sister I feel complete. This is my family and they are all I need.

Looking at Kitty, I know that I am doing the right thing. Going to California we will never have to worry about our parents again. Pulling out onto the highway, I know that our new life has begun and I can't help but feel relief knowing that my friends, my sister and I are finally starting over.

**A/N: Ok! This is my first fanfic and I hope you liked it. Comments are like chipmunks, loved! And Kitty is Skylar's nickname for Katrina.**


	2. Chapter Two: GreenEyed Boy

**A/N: So here it is! Hope you enjoy it. I Do Not Own Big Time Rush**

**Also, thank you to everyone who added me and the story to their subscription lists and for all the comments on the first chapter! **

We arrived at our new house that I had bought with my parent's money*. All of the girls ran inside claiming they had to use the bathroom, but I knew that they expected me to unpack their stuff. So I began to unpack my belongings first.

Picking up the box with all my lyric books and sketchpads first, I figured I could carry one more thing so I placed my guitar case on top. Not being able to see, I took my time walking. "Why did I park on the street," I mumble to myself as I trip over the curb.

Unaware of where I was going, I didn't notice the jogger until it was too late. He collided with me full force and I landed flat on my butt.

"OUCHIE!" I exclaimed as I peered around the box to see a boy around my age with brown/blondish hair and beautiful green eyes.

"I am so sorry Miss. I didn't see you there," he says extending his hand so he can pull me to my feet.

"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have been carrying so much stuff," I say brushing off my bright green skinny jeans.

Then I remembered my guitar. Frantically opening the case, I see that it is in perfect condition. Sighing with relief, I close the case and turn around to look at the boy who is staring at the now closed case.

"Umm, what are you looking at?" I question, suddenly afraid that he might try to steal my precious instrument.

"That is a very nice guitar you have there. It looks exactly like the one I have!" he smiles at me revealing two adorable dimples.

Recognition hits me like a rocket ship.

"You're Kendall Schmidt! You are my idol and you're eyes are even more beautiful in person," I blurt out, turning the color of a fire truck when I realize what I had just said.

"Yes I am and thanks. There is no need to be embarrassed though, I think your eyes is very beautiful too" he says with a smile showing those dimples again.

OH. MY. GOSH! Did Kendall Schmidt, the cutest guy on the planet just compliment me! Holding in my screech I say to him; "wow thanks. No one has ever said that to me. Let alone someone famous." I extend my hand to him, "I'm Skylar by the way but everyone calls me Sky."

Taking my hand in his he says; "well it's nice to meet you Sky. I probably would have introduced myself in a different way instead of running into you like that." He laughs and those dimples show again. Laughing to myself, I look down and see that he is still holding my hand in his. I pull it away quickly and turn slightly pink.

"You are very cute when you blush" he laughs making me go even pinker. Trying to calm myself down, I bend down and being to pick my scattered belongings. To my surprise, I see Kendall bend down too.

"You don't have to help me" I look up at him, reaching for my sketchpad at the same time. I feel my hand close around something warm and I look over to see my hand holding his. Forcing my gaze back to the ground, I pull my hand away and grab my sketchpad. I quickly take a peek at his face and see disappointment flash across it.

"_Why would he be disappointed?" _I think to myself_. "Maybe he-." _ But my thoughts are interrupted by a phone ringing. Kendall reaches into his pocket and pulls it out.

"Hello?" he says into the phone and then he begins to yell. "Logan, calm down! What happened?"

Not wanting to intrude, I finish collecting my books and close the box. As I reach for my guitar case, I hear "ok bye" and then a click signaling that Kendall has finished his call.

"Sorry about that Sky. Logan can get kind of overdramatic." He sighs shaking his head.

"My sister Kitty is exactly the same way! She always acts like a bomb is about to explode or the world is going to end." I say with a smile, strapping my guitar to my back.

"You're sister's name is Kitty?" he questions me, looking slightly awkward.

"Oh no, her name is Katrina but ever since she was born I called her Kitty because she reminded me of one" I tell him reaching down and grabbing the box at my feet.

"Oh," he says "that's a pretty name, like yours." Blushing once again, I decide to change the subject.

"It sounded like Logan really needs you so I guess you ought to be going," I say with a frown.

"Yeah I guess so but I really want to get to know you better. You should come over on Friday for dinner so you can tell me more about yourself." I blush at the suggestion. Did he just ask me out on a date? Suddenly I become weary. _"Do I really want him to know anything else about me? What if I say something that I shouldn't have?" _ Turning to him I say; "I'm not sure. I have a lot to do around the house, unpacking and everything…" I trialed off, noticing the hurt expression on his face.

"It's just dinner. Do you not trust me or something?" he walks up to me and lightly puts his hand on my arm. I flinch away from his touch and begin to walk towards the house when he says; "can I at least give you my number? In case you change your mind?"

Spinning around on my heels, I see the hopeful look on his handsome face. _"How can I say no to that face?" _ Sighing, I put the box down and walk over to him pulling my phone out of my back pocket at the same time.

"Fine, you put your number in and I'll put mine in." exchanging phones, I type in my name and number. Hitting the 'save' button I patiently wait for him to finish. After about a minute he is finished and we exchange phones again.

Slipping my phone back into my pocket I walk back to my box and pick it up. Turning back to him I say; "you better be going before Logan sends out a search party for ya." As I am about to turn back to the house, Kendall runs up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Please think about my offer. I would love to see you again." After giving me another kiss on the cheek, he turns around and begins to sprint towards his house. Standing stock still and watching his retreating form, I didn't notice my three friends come out of the house. I snap back to reality when someone claps their hands right in front of my face. Focusing on the faces in front of me, I see CJ and Iris with their hands on their hips and Kate looking in the direction that I just was. All of them were smiling like idiots.

"So" Iris says to me, "does tall, blond, and eyebrows have a name?"

"Did he ask you out? He kissed you on the cheek twice so he must have asked you out" Kate pipes up, looking at my face. Knowing that they will bug me for the rest of the day I decide to answer the first question.

"Yes his name is Kendall Schmidt." Not waiting for their reactions, I walk into the house and up to my room. Setting my box and guitar on the bed, I pull my phone out and hit the 'contacts' button. Scrolling down to the Ks I see the newest entry.

_Kendall Schmidt._ He put all of his information and everything. And under the "More Information' column he put 'Dinner is Friday and it is my treat. Please come, I really want to see you again.'

"This green-eyed boy is going to make it harder than I thought" I say aloud as I flop on my bed.

***: Skylar and Katrina's parents are rich. They are both lawyers for a top of the line firm. The night before they left, Skylar opened her own bank account and transferred 500,000 dollars into it.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! You see that new little comment box down there? You should try it out its really cool!**

**-BigTimeKendallLover25**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone! I just want to tell you that I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have major writer's block and I just can't seem to form ideas. SO! I have a proposal. If you would like, send me some ideas for the next chapter. It is going to be in Kendall's POV and I have the reason why Logan called him I just can't think of anything after that. **

**If you would like to send me ideas, PM me and I will take all of them into consideration. I am DESPERATE here people! I know a lot of people like this story and I want to make all of the readers happy but this stupid writer's block is killing me! Knowing I am letting all the readers out there down is a slow and painful death for me. :.(**

**I would also like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU (borrowing this from One Direction for all of you Directioners out there) to everyone who favourited me and the story and also for the people who reviewed.**

**I would also like to give a shout out, SHOUTOUT (Oh Louis how I love you)! To the three people who sent me the OCs for this story. Without them, I wouldn't have a story. So a MASSIVE THANK YOU to Cellophane Soldier for her OC, Kate, XavierJulius for her OC, Iris and GlambertLovesBTR for her OC, CJ! **

**Also, here is a Massive Thank You to starpower21, Dasiy54154, Cellophane Soldier, GlambertLovesBTR and XavierJulius for their lovely comments.**

**I hope to have the next chapter written soon so please people send me your ideas! **

**Love, ZaynMalikForeverYoung**

**A.K.A: Christina**


	4. True Feelings

**A/N**:** Hey there my lovelies! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have updated. With massive writer's block and being busy I just didn't have time for the update. But don't fret, I have the chapter all written and without further ado here it is!**

**I Do Not Own Big Time Rush.**

**Kendall's POV**

Skylar was beautiful. Those glowing green eyes and flaming red hair captivated me. Why did Logan have to call and ruin everything? And why did she seem so nervous and scared when I asked her to have dinner with me? On the drive to Logan's house, tons of questions raced through my mind. I was pulled back to reality when my phone buzzed. Hitting the 'answer' button in the steering wheel, I picked up the call.

***Phone conversation***

**K**: "Hello?"

**L**: "Where the heck are you? James is still unconscious and Carlos is having a panic attack!"

**K**: "Logan, you just called me like 10 minutes ago. I'm driving as fast as I can without breaking the law. I'll be there in 5 minutes at the most, just relax."

**L:** "I can't relax! Carlos is in hysterics while hiding in my pantry. He….."

I zone out as Logan continues his rant. Thinking about Carlos sitting in a pantry makes me chuckle but then I realize something. Carlos is claustrophobic. He wouldn't be hiding in such a small space. "_Maybe he doesn't care where he is?" _I think to myself. Something still seems off to me. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Logan yelling my name.

**L: **"KENDALL! Are you even listening to me? I asked you if…." I cut him off midsentence.

**K:** Logan shut up! I just got to your house. I am hanging up now. And with that I hit the 'end call' button and pull into the driveway. Pulling the key out of the ignition, I just sit there and go back to my earlier thoughts. _"They are planning something. I know they are." _ I say inside my head. _"Why would Logan lie though about something so serious?" _ Lost in my thoughts, I get out of the car and head towards the front door. Just as I am about the reach for the doorbell, Logan yanks open the door and grabs my wrist.

"It's about time" he muttered while dragging me inside. He lets go of my wrist once we are about halfway to wherever James and Carlos are. Then I notice something. All the lights are off. I start to become suspicious.

"Logan? Why are all the lights off? And why is it so…." But I am cut off when about ten people jump out from behind the couches and from around corners. "SURPRISE!" They all yell while I just stand there, shocked. I don't know how long I was standing there with my mouth hanging open, but I am brought back to reality when James snaps his fingers in my face.

"Did you hear anything we just said to you?" James asks while smirking at my reaction.

"No I didn't. What is all this?" I question, looking from the smirking figure of James to Logan and then Carlos.

"It's your birthday party, duh!" Carlos informs me. Then I remembered that today is my 22nd birthday. How could I forget something so important as my birthday?_ "By meeting Skylar"_ I thought to myself. Then I became curious so I asked, "If this is my party, why did Logan call and tell me that you pushed James down the stairs?" I questioned.

Carlos looks at the other two before he begins explaining. "We needed a way to get you here without giving the party away, so we came up with a plan to call you saying that I pushed James and he fell down the stairs." I look from Carlos to the other two with a raised eyebrow before I began to laugh. They look at me like with wide eyes, probably thinking that I was crazy, so I begin to explain.

"Well that was a great plan and all but Logan almost ruined it for you." I say and they looked at me with confused faces. "When Logan called me, he explained what happened. That part that made me suspicious was when he said that Carlos was hiding in a pantry." They stare at me for a second longer and then they burst into laughter. Once they have calmed down, James throws his arm around my shoulder and yells to everyone in the room, "let the party begin!"

***Two Hours Later***

It was around 8:30 and the party was in full swing. It had been fun for a while but I couldn't get Skylar off my mind. I was sitting on Logan's back porch, deep in thought. I didn't notice that someone had sat down next to me until they spoke, startling me out of my trance.

"Why aren't you inside?" the person asked. I turned my head to look at James who was staring at me with a concerned expression. Turning my head back to the stars, I began contemplating whether or not to tell him about Sky. Knowing that I could trust him, I turned my head to him once more and launched into the encounter from earlier today. I told him about how she was really nervous about going out to dinner with me. I told him every detail about her. How her sea green eyes sparkled when she smiled. How her fiery red hair glowed in the sunlight. The way she closed her eyes when she laughed. James listened the entire time, nodding his head every so often. Once I finished, I turned away from him and looked back up to the sky. Millions of thoughts were swirling threw my head and many different emotions were swirling around my heart. The next question that James asked me seemed to finally confirm the emotion I felt when I first looked into her eyes.

"Do you love her?" he asked me. Turing to face him I said the one word that I knew was the whole truth.

"_Yes"_

**Kendall loves Skylar! He just met her though. What do you think is going to happen? Will Sky agree to go out with him? Comments are appreciated!**

**Bye my lovely readers.**

**~ZaynMalikForeverYoung**


	5. Author's Note 2

Ello loves. I apologize for not updating in so long. School has started for me now and being a sophomore is a little harder than I thought. I just want tell everyone that I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I am not sure for how long, but I a lot of schoolwork and the writer's block has taken over my brain.

I want to give a massive thank you to everyone that has favourited this story and has stick with it since the beginning. I really hope to start writing/updating again within the next month maybe. I am also considering putting this story on a different website, . If I do, I will still be updating it on here as well. Once again I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I hope that you all bear with me until I can get back to writing.

I also have a tumblr and a twitter and quotev account. You can follow me if you want. My tumblr is and my twitter is ChrissyNicole15. My quotev is BigTimeKendallLover25. I cannot tell you how much it means to me to have all of you following this story. I really hope that I can start writing soon.

Thank you all so much for your support and until next time my chipmunks, live life, have fun and WOO HOO!

~Christina


End file.
